deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/World War Wikia: Troop Deployment on the Eve of War
31 August 1939 Louis Frederickson nervously patted back down a cowlick that stubbornly insisted on curling upward through his slicked-back hair, taking one last breath to compose himself before he knocked sharply on the door. "Jawohl, herein." "Yes, come in." Frederickson stepped in through the thick oak doorframe, his polished boots stomping ominously on the hardwood floor, echoing across the vast room. He stopped suddenly, raising his hand in a lazy half-salute to his commander sitting slouched in the corner. Perched on the wall was a detailed political world map, with arrows detailing projected troop movements and stationary garrisons in important areas. "Reporting as requested, my -" "You know why you have been summoned, Frederickson," the commander said, his eyes narrowing across the room to penetrate Frederickson's gaze. "You know what is expected of you." "This will mean war!" Frederickson had anticipated the order for a long time now - expected it, even - but it still came as a shock. He could feel the color draining from his face. The commander stood up from his chair and walked over to Frederickson, placing a hand on his subordinate's shoulder. "I know this prospect is daunting," he said understandingly. "But I would not send you out to the field if I was unsure of your capacity to win a battle. You carry the spirit of the German people with you tonight. You will be the man who sparks the first flame that will become the everlasting torch that burns as a bastion of defense for the people of the liberated world - the torch of the Third Reich!" The War Begins COMMANDERS ONLY Publicly state below where each of your troops will be stationed - only station troops under the nationality you control, unless I instruct you to do so otherwise below. This part will be public because troop movements are pretty big and obvious maneuvers - it's not like Poland won't notice if Germany has troops on her border. Once everyone has been stationed, I will post a world map with troop locations detailed. Then, via PM, the generals will detail their expected troop maneuvers. Since the Axis historically initiated the war, I will give the Axis commanders the initiative here and allow them to make the first attacking moves. Questions/Comments/Etc Troop locations will be posted/updated on this map, which is still a work in progress. CHANGES/UPDATES: Yes, as a result of popular demand, I will be installing a naval/aerial/artillery support option. Aerial Support Commanders will have an airbase they can place anywhere in territory they control. It is from this airbase on the map that they will exercise operational control over areas within the flight range of their planes. Aerial support can be used in battles to either attack a defending force along with the main land unit, or else to fight back against attackers - either to negate an attacking bombing force or else to assault the aggressors on the ground. If a territory with an enemy airbase is captured, it falls under the control of the conquerors. Artillery Support Basically a scaled-down version of aerial support, and one mostly used for a pre-emptive strike before an asasult to "soften up" defenses. It can also be employed for defenses. Naval Support This is going to be more complicated. I need your input on this. What we can do is one of two things. OPTION 1: The simpler option. Naval support is just that - it factors in as an X-Factor if the country has a naval unit present in a coastal battle. Obviously this won't take part in a landlocked battle, but if there's an amphibious invasion, coastal engagement, or any other area that could have a battleship bombard as offshore support, it could factor in as support. OPTION 2: The more complicated (but, as I suspect, probably more popular) option. There will be naval battles. This means that the Pacific and Atlantic theaters will become realities. However, this means that there will have to be seaborne units and battleship commanders and all that stuff. I'm open to input on how to make this work, but I was thinking to have one user create a fleet of a variety of ships that would then be commanded by the general. These ships could also be supported by aerial units if an aircraft carrier is present. Production Values Leftover production can be converted into research points or else stockpiled for future use. Artillery support: Your army group is supported by an artillery unit (of between 75-100 long-range guns) that provides indirect fire support for a two-hour barrage. Buying more than one artillery unit only increases the number of guns firing, not the duration of the barrage. Tank support: Your army group is supported by a tank unit (of between 25-30 medium tanks) that provide medium-distance firepower support in the field. If the enemy has also purchased tank support the two tank supports will engage each other. Naval support: Your army group is supported by one battleship that provides offshore bombardment before the battle starts for a two-hour barrage. Buying more than one naval unit only increases the number of ships firing, not the duration of the barrage. Aerial support: Your army group is supported by a squadron of five fighter planes and five dive bombers, who strafe and bomb enemy ground forces for a half-hour harrassment session. If the enemy has also purchased aerial support the fighters will engage each other and attack the bombers. Buying more than one aerial unit only increases the number of planes attacking, not the duration of the attack. Category:Blog posts